


Hey, not while I'm working, please! (Put a lid on it!)

by creamymint



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Asexual Character, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamymint/pseuds/creamymint
Summary: It has been a topic of conversation between them for years; especially during their teenage days, as most pairs would unearth the type of soul bond they share during puberty. However, that didn’t happen to them. Akihito spent the rest of his university years thinking that they had somehow missed the chance or their bond is simply not as strong as he’d expected it to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end note for in depth explanation of the story's universe.

_They were all seated in a high-end Japanese Restaurant; obviously owned by THE Asami Ryuiichi whom had seated his majestic-self beside Akihito - as if nothing was amiss with the world after hijacking the Takaba’s Family Dinner, when Akihito’s parents finally excused themselves to take a quick walk around the magnificent piece of property._

_The room was silent, excluding the occasional cling-clank sound of the man-made bamboo fountain near their room. Akihito could feel his brother’s unrelenting gaze as he poured tea for everyone to calm his nerves. Natsuhiko was always the observant one between them. If he was the brawn, his brother was the brains. He knew his brother will be grilling him to the ground until he spilled the beans. He knew, but he didn’t expect Natsuhiko to deduce correctly and broach the topic as if he was talking about the weather._

Natsuhiko: So… how long have you been together?

_Akihito sputtered, spurted his tea while coughing violently trying to regain his breath after that unexpected question._

Akihito: H-How did you know?!

Natsuhiko: *with raised eyebrow* Ah~ So I was on point?

_Akihito could only gaped like a fish out of the water when he realized Natsuhiko had practically baited him to confess._

Natsuhiko: *snickering* Please Aki, you're a terrible liar. The tip of your ears would turn red when you lie. Not to mention that you begin to stutter while avoiding eye contact when telling an absolute bullshit.

Akihito: *indignantly* I DO NOT!

Asami: *interjects smoothly* You do.

This bastard! _Akihito thought while glaring daggers at Asami for siding with his damned brother._

Natsuhiko: What's more, did you forget we're twins?

Akihito: *snorted* As if I could. But what’s that got to do with anything?

Natsuhiko: *conceding* Well...I guess you wouldn't know as I never experience such an intense feelings before. You always wonder what kind of bond we share as a pair of twins, right? I had some vague idea, but now I know for certain.

_The special bond shared between a pair of twins could range from sharing dreams to some really amazing mind-bending experience (ex: telepathy) that even science couldn’t correctly deduce how it came to be. It has been a topic of conversation between them for years; especially during their teenage days, as most pairs would unearth the type of soul bond they share during puberty. However, that didn’t happen to them. Akihito spent the rest of his university years thinking that they had somehow missed the chance or their bond is simply not as strong as he’d expected it to be._

Akihito: *excited* You know what our bond is? What is it?

Natsuhiko: *calmly sipping his tea* We share empathy, Aki.

Akihito: Huh? What does it do?

Natsuhiko: Nothing special really, just that we have the ability to understand and share feelings with one another when we experience a change in mood. Like when you’re happy or sad. Most of the time, it only happens when your feelings are intense. Your brain tends to send these signals to me and I get a glimpse of what you’re currently feeling at that time.

Akihito: *sulks* Well that sucks. Why can't we get an awesome bond like telepathy or something?

Natsuhiko: *smirking* I beg to differ, I think this bond is entertaining enough.

Asami: *sensing a hidden meaning* Would you care to elaborate, Natsuhiko-san?

Natsuhiko: *eyes glinting in an evil way* Oh, certainly! It means that Aki, your feelings bleed through whenever you experience intense...

Akihito: *interjects* You already said that.

Natsuhiko: *making eye contact with Akihito to make his point* As I was saying...when you are feeling intense arousal.

_At that instance, Akihito spurted his tea for the second time that night. He could only stared dumbfounded at Natsuhiko as his brain tried to catch up with the overloaded information. Meanwhile, Asami’s shoulder shook slightly as the man stifle his silent laughter at Natsuhiko’s blunt words._

Natsuhiko: Yes Aki, for the last couple of years, I know exactly when you're about to have sex. Your feelings are so intense during these time that it bleeds through our bond.

Akihito: *blushing furiously* You're kidding me right?

Natsuhiko: *putting up his fingers and counting as if he is reciting a list* Last night around 11.35pm, then in the morning around 4am, then again around 8.45am, and then I think around…

_Akihito was still confused as to what Natsuhiko was referring, but he soon realized when Asami’s silent laughter had turned into a full blown chuckle._

Natsuhiko: It's the list of time you're involved in sexual acts with I presume… Asami-san?

_Akihito was so embarrassed that he was rendered speechless for almost a minute. He silently wished that a lightning would struck his brother so he wouldn’t have to kill him with his own hands tonight!_

Asami: *approving of Natsuhiko’s method in rendering Akihito speechless* There’s no need for formality after that feat, Natsuhiko-san. You can call me Ryuiichi.

Natsuhiko: Oh, no no… that wouldn’t be fair to Aki. I’m sure my hard-headed brother hasn’t even called you that.

Asami: *smirk* Trust me, he does on special occasions.

Natsuhiko: You mean during throes of passion with you? Why Aki, I didn’t know you’re a romantic at heart!

_Akihito couldn’t help himself and banged his forehead on the table, covering his blushing face with his hands that was sure to look as red as baboons’ behind. Natsuhiko continued on, unrelenting towards his twin’s misery._

Natsuhiko: At first I was worried that maybe you've decided to sell yourself for quick money. You know how you're always complaining about how broke you are. But with your pride, I know you wouldn't stoop so low. Then with all these late night activities you've been indulging these past few years, and not to mention that's also the first feelings you experience the first thing in the morning since last year...I deduce that you're in a long term relationship with someone, and very sexually active at that.

Akihito: *beyond mortified at this point* Please…just stop, Natsu!

Natsuhiko: Really Aki, you don't have to feel embarrassed. If you aren't in fact in a relationship, I would be concerned with the amount of time you've been sexually aroused. Masturbating while watching porn is not really a good past time, Aki. Imagine my relief when I see Asami-san. No wonder you wanted to climb him like a tree 24/7. I can see the appeal now.

Asami: Does he really want to climb me like a tree?

Natsuhiko: Oh believe me, he does. He is so constantly aroused around you that I feel embarrassed on his behalf.  

_Asami is so amused at that piece of information that he shoot Akihito a look that certainly promised a long nightly activities. On the other hand, Akihito just wanted everything to end and wished desperately for the ground to swallow him up and never spit him out again into the open world. It was a mistake to let these two dastardly evil people to even exchange words. They should have never met in the first place!_

Natsuhiko: *murmuring to himself* I guess it's kind of a one way bond with the way I am, huh Aki?

Natsuhiko: Asami-san, you don't have to worry about Aki experiencing any unwanted...feelings. I'm in fact an asexual sociopath, so you can rest assured. But Aki, do me a favor and try to put a lid on your feelings while indulging in sexual acts. It's quite bothersome to suddenly have these secondhand arousal when I'm at work.

_Natsuhiko never knew that people could faint from feeling extreme embarrassment until Akihito proved him otherwise. Well, there’s always a first time for everyone._

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, this is just a short prompt that I've been dying to write. It's a combined prompt of Aki's Twin + Soul Bond. I thought it would be interesting if Aki had a brother who is an asexual sociopath that has been struggling with the bothersome secondhanded arousal through his shared bond with Aki (seeing how Aki and Asami is sexually active, especially at night). Fear not, this is not a threesome storyline and it will never be. But I like to imagine that Natsuhiko had a sense of comradery with Asami and they form a pact to rile up Aki whenever they met. Asami finds Natsuhiko’s mind works in amusing ways, and sometimes sends gifts to him whenever he and Aki went on vacations. Natsuhiko will relay his thanks by sending various embarrassing pictures and videos of Aki during his childhood and delinquent days (or give insights on Aki’s real feelings). He was also the main reason why Aki was flown to New York on a haste and end up married to Asami the very next day (and that is a story for another time, maybe?) 
> 
> I'm not convinced I'll be continuing with this story, it may forever be just a short prompt by my overactive brain. SO, to whomever finds this interesting enough and wanted to adopt this universe, just inform me and it's all yours!


End file.
